The strider sister
by floppydogphil
Summary: Your name: Daniela Strider Family: Dave Strider (twin) and Dirk Strider (your oldest brother) Eye colour and hair colour :Blonde and eyes Scarlet Age: 17 Best friend : Vriska Sekret (sorta) This is a John x OC
1. HIT ME RIGHT IN THE FEELS

You wake up and yawn, you look in the giant mirror at the bottom of your bed. "fuck im a mess" you say to yourself, you call yourself ugly but you were actually drop dead gorgeous (well you were a Strider). You go to put on your shades, that you fucking hate, but you had to where them (just because your a girl doesn't mean that you dont have the eye colour genetic). "HEY, DANI WAKE UP!" You hear Bro shout from down the hall. "another day in hell" you say to yourself, fixing your hair. Dave ,who was actually your twin, was pretty popular. He had so many friends but you only had one what was, well... Dave, and even he didn't hang out with you at school. You wouldn't mind if everyone just ignored you but they bullied you, most of the time is was Vriska ((no jk i was gonna say feferi and Nepeta for the lols XDDDDDD)) , but you call her as 'the closest thing friend' you have, you did her homework bought her lunch and gave her money because you wanted her to like you so bad. You weren't the smartest person in the world, to be honest you weren't the smarted person in your apartment. You were embarrassed by your eye colour, Dave tried to cheer you up about it, you just wanted to be normal. The one thing about having the striders as brothers was that they took care of you, mostly the over protective Dirk. You liked to spend most of your time behind the school dumpster, sometimes Dave tried to get you to hang out with you but you were to shy.

You get out of your bed and walk into the hall "Morning, Danni girl"

"emmmmm, oh bro you... uhhhhh surprized me i have nothing prepared to say... no thats not cool come on Danni!" you scolded yourself (you didn't even feel comfy in your own home, because your brothers being so cool and everything and you being quite dorkey and everything) ((X'C right in the feels XCCCCCCCCC))

"hey, lil sis... keep it cool" Dirk gives you a warm smile and ruffles your all ready messed up hair. you run into the bathroom and brush your teeth. You go back into your room and get ready. You tighed up your almost white blonde hair in a neat pony tail. You throw on your red laced underwear set, that you bought online... ((0_0 the fuck tom, the literal fucking why did u make me write that?)), next your skinny jeans followed your shirt that was nearly the exactly like dave's apart from you had a red guitar on it instead of a record.

"h-hey Dave bro..." you say across the kitchen, your voice wasn't very loud, so it was more of a whisper

"yeah Danni girl?" he questions sounding quiet concerned, not that he didn't like you talking to him, just you rarely ever did

"c-can you let me me-meet some of your..." she stopped in middle of her sentence " you know what d-doesn't matter, its fine" Dave bro walks over and strokes your hair and gives you a warm friendly hug "Tell me please... im worried about you Danni, we never talk ever and im your older bro... please whats going on?" this was rare from any Strider... but Dave you never thought you would see him like this in 1 million years "w-well i guess i want to..." you squeak a little

"no need to be shy. Tell me."

"well can i meet some of your... friends" you whisper in a breathy voice as if about to cry

"Sure, was that it. I thought you were on your period or something" You went red and stay silent as he pulls you in for a brotherly sisterly hug. He takes of you shades, revealing you scarlet coloured eye's and whips the extra stands of hair from face put it behind your ear's. "adda girl." he smiles and puts your shade's back on "You guys better get going!" you hear dirk shooting from his room. You pick up your book back and followed Dave to school.


	2. FRIEND? OF FUCK NO!

((shout out to ironicdancing for being cool :3))

You gulp and walk into school holding on to your big brothers arm. "Do we have to do this, Dave bro?"

"yep!" You shake, as you can tell you didn't like meeting people. "Damn it, Danni. I hate seeing you like this... just fucking meet them, they don't bite" he shakes you off as he sees his friend, Karkat Vantas, walk over. "WHO IN THE EVER LOVING FUCK IS THIS?!" you squeak as he curses, you grab your brothers arm once again hiding behind him a little "Oh my fuck , Danni just fucking say hi!"

"h-hi..." you hide behind the taller strider with your hands still wrapped around his arms, Dave sighs "come on louder," he knew you wouldn't so he just introduced you to Karkat anyway "this is my sister, in fact my twin sister Danni"

"the fuck she hiding behind you" Karkat points at you

"well, she has a people phobia or some shit" you scream as if being stabbed "awwwwww Dave who is this" Nepeta squeals pouncing on your back

you jump in shock and shake the perky girl off your back and fall backward, landing hard on your ass. All Dave's close friends gathered you. You get up and look around you, you had to do something... you pull a obviously fake smile and give a limp wave "oh shit, Danni!" Dave yells as you walk away, this was way too much. You didnt have people skills, you didnt know how to talk without fucking stuttering and of coarse you had a crush on your brothers best friend , john, who was also looking at you while you were flat on your ass. Dave catches up to you "holy f-fuck you can run fast!" he said hyperventilated, you maybe shy as fuck but you can run faster the Dirk himself, you just never had the balls to join any sporting clubs. "no Dave bro... im so sorry... i cant" you say and start slowing down

"no," he catches his breath "you don't have to just stay with me... i have seen you sitting behind the dumpster and dude seeing a strider aloue, not being ironic makes me feel... uncool and like a douche inside." you turn around "o-ok, i was just shocked and embarrassed and i guess..."

"nah its fine. How about i ditch them losers and hang with you today huh?" you think of something to say, you didn't want to bother your big brother but you didn't want Vriska beating you up for probably a D- on her history report either, but with Dave their she wouldn't even look at you never mind punch you. you give a nod and hold your hand to your chest "but i dont want to bother you... you know what i will be fine. plus i have Vriska to see to, right?"

"NO! she is not your friend, i dont want to see you get hurt!" you feel your eyes well up realizing you have no friend, you drop to the floor... "am i just that unlikeable?" you say to yourself whipping a tear from underneath your shades

"no, no, no! you just haven't tried... i guess" he kneeled down next to you rubbing you on the back "come on, i will get john, rose and jade and we will have the best fuckin time of our lives!" you look up at your brother, he wipes a couple of tears of your face and helps you up "r-really D-Dave bro?"

"yeah, come on" you go with your brother for the first time in his life he saw you with a hint of a grin on your face


	3. BITCHING LESSONS WITH VRISKA!

Your little crush on John became even bigger every time you met. you remember... that day, that day he actually talked to you

Flash back

You were in 6th grade, john was over, playing video games with Dave. "BRO, IM HOME!" Dave announced across the room into the kitchen so Dirk could hear. you were sitting on the couch trying to do your homework "..." you stair Blankley at the paper (you got home about 20 minuets before Dave when John comes over, you usually just hang in your room though) . "Dave? whos that" john asked your brother while pointing at you

"oh, um thats my sister, Dani. Im sure you guys have met" you look over to see a super cute boy, and of coarse you had met. He just couldn't remember. You curled your blonde hair with one finger, blushing "errrrrm... h-h-h" you tried to get out your words but always tripped up and stumbled over your words "she dosen't talk much" Dave told John. You just looked back at your homework trying to figure out these hard ass questions, well you thought they were any way. You were doing rock hard algebra. Dave could tell you were frustrated "what homework are you doing?" you showed him the slip of paper with the words 'Math' displayed on the top of the paper "meh, fuck i don't know how to do math" John came and sat next to you and took hold of the sheet "yeah, algebra is hard as shit." he puts out his hand, you handed him the pencil. "ok so 2h + 9t it is the exact same. But question number 2 will be 7b + 8a." you just simply didn't get it

"oh b-but how?" you say in your soft voice, it was barley a whisper

"well, you see that their is 2b + 5a + 3a + 5b and as you can see two b's and two a's and you add them together and *math talk*" you had no idea what the fuck what he was talking about you just nod and act as if you get it. He was explaining question 4 when you Dirk looks over from the kitchen and notices you looking at John and blushing madly. Dirk, being super protective, said "yeah, yeah, yeah she gets it, go to your room and let the guys play video games!" before you noticed what in the ever loving fuck was going on, he had already snatched the homework out of john's hands and pulled you up and lead you to your room. You just look up the answers on your computer.

**Present day**

You were pleased you were going to talk to John again, you never really talked apart from the occasional 'hi' or just a small wave when he was over. He hadn't seen you properly in years. You were always in your room or at the animal shelter. You love animals, all type, from birds to reptiles just all of them! you also liked to wright on your blog. That was it. you weren't musical, not very talented at all. You would watch the occasional anime, you probably get that from Dirk, usually slice of life like k-on and lucky star.

You grab Dave's arm as you aproch John. He smiles and waves Dave over, you gulp 'here we go' you think. "Hey, Dave and..." Dave shakes his arm a little telling you to tell him tell your name "errm well..."

"Dani , right?" you smile 'he knows my name?!' you thought thinking it was a dream

"y-yeah..." you bury your face in Dave's shoulder while blushing. Your little crush was getting out of control. You didn't know what to say, your heart racing, your face getting warm. You felt as if you were about to faint. "hey, John wanna ditch school"

"D-dave i dont think thats a good ide..." you shut your mouth thinking you were just getting in the way. "I don't know Dave. I dont think it would be the smartest thing to do."

"ok, ok I get it. You're just a little pussy, its fine" Dave turned his back and slowly began to walk

"WAIT!" Dave stopped and smirked, John caught up "fine!" he continued. "heyyy, Dani!" you turn around in shock of Vriska voice, you pull your wipe the extra hair covering you forehead and pulled it into your side fringe "so where is my history homework?" she wouldn't beat you up in front of Dave but she would gladly take her homework. You open your bag and pull out a piece of paper and handed it to Vriska. She gave it a quick glace "oh my GOG YOU'ER DUMB!" she says forgetting about Dave being there. "says the person who is getting someone else to do their History homework for them. Really?" Dave said in anger thinking that insufferable bitch was taking credit for all that his sister was doing

"excuse! This _wonderful _girl here offers to do it for me, isn't that right Danni" you look down in shame, but Dave knew exactly what was going on "yeah cause you would end up beating her up! I have seen her come home covered head to toe in bruises!"

"Yeah, You do soooooooo much about it! you're bitching but have you tried to comfort her." she grinned and flicked her think black hair over her shoulder, Dave clenching his fist and grinding his teeth "at least I helped her out of the shit sometime, like when she told me her little flush crush, that im not going to tell you because im a nice person, I gave her so much support its unreal!"

"yeah fucking rig..."

"its true... sh-she was super nice... she t-took, she took care of me when i was crying behind the dumpster. She may be mean but she does do a lot for her..." Vriska finished your sentence "well, i wouldn't say friends... but acquaintances. Well im of to class. Cant believe i bared 15 seconds with you dorks." she giggled and walked away with a little hop in every step. "i-im sorry Dave i just..." Dave let out a sigh

"no need to be sorry, lets just get the fuck outta here!" he said pulling you to his side (not in a weird way!). John had no idea in fuck what was going on, but he just shrugged it off.


	4. MORE SAD FEELS!

((btw this is Johns pov, enjoy XDDDDD))

Oh god, skipping school with my best friend... and his adorable little sister. Yeah, i have always had a crush on her since we were 11 and she needed help with algibra homework, i know i dont seem like it, but im too shy to talk to her, never mind ask her out. Is it wrong that i like her? OF COARSE IT IT! she is my best friends little sister, im such a shitty person! Just her and Dave are so different, thats why i like her. Yeah, Dave is great and all but Dani is soooooooo sweet. she is literally perfect.

2nd person pov ((coz im only good at writing in second person))

"home, sweet home" Dave says throwing his backpack on the couch, as did John. " so what you guys wanna d-" Your brother gets cut of by tripping over a small string, releasing a shit ton of smuppets on top of him. His shades come flying of his face, luckily he lands face first so John couldn't see. You run over as he sits back up with his eye's tightly shut. You dig out his shades from the pile and put them on his face. "Now that was close" Dave says booping you're nose. You just smile and get up. Dave jumps over each smuppet with ease but you... are a complete different case. Yes you were amazing at doing sport, no denying that, but jumping over smuppets... well, you dont learn that at school. 'Come on Danni you can do this! one more to g-' even your thoughts where cut off when you slip on a smuppet, you plummet to the ground. You hit your ankle on the coffee table, that all this shit was going down at. You feel a sharp pain as well as your eye's welling up. "fuck!" you scream. That was completely unlike you to even swear, never mind in front of your brother Dave. "holy shit, Danni!" Dave yells skidding across the floor, he looks at your ankle, that is already swelling up "shit" he says to himself, signalling John over. John examines your leg. "shit man. We need to take her to hospital!"

"no shit shelock!" Dave says, trying to help me up, with each attempt of trying to help me stand failed miserably. A few tears roll down you cheeks. "fuck, fuck fuck! no signal! John, you got your phone?"

"no, i left it at home!"

"fuck! wait... mr peterson from downstairs! I will use his phone to call bro!" Dave said, before John had anytime to object (because bro might tell his dad that you guys were skipping) he had already ran out the door. "you ok, Danni?" you grab onto shirt the sitting down John. He lifted your head of the ground and pulled it to his level... and thats where it happened, you made eye contact. John could ,barley, just see your eye's and you stare into his piercing blue eye's. Is he going to kiss you? FUCK! you dont watch that soppy romance crap! He puckers up a little_. Is he...? _He leans in. _Dude do it already! _((as a wise crab once said 'kiss the girl!' XDDDDDDDDDDD)) He strokes the tears away from your face and is now about a centimetre away! _DUDE FUCKING DO IT! DAVE IS LIKE FUCKING LIGHTNING! _You start to pucker aswell, just softly though. Yes, for your age it was weird not to have your first kiss, you were 16 for crying out loud! He gently places his lips on yours, you let it sink in that you're kissing the boy of your dreams, then you jerk back. "oh shit sorry, i didnt mean to come on that way i just-"

"you're hand is on my ankle, John" you say with a squeal afterwards "oh shit, sorry Danni" he says swiftly moving his hand out the way. "Ebert... you're fucking DEAD!" to your surprise it was Dave standing there, FUCK DID HE JUST-

((Dave: DAMN RIGHT I SAW IT!  
me: Dave... can we get back to the story  
Dave: no, you are talking about Egderp kissing my 'apparently' totaly real gorgeous twin sister!  
Me: THIS IS WHY ITS CALLED 'fan- FICTION' DIP SHIT! but i still love you dave...XDDDDDD))

"oh sorry, i didn't mean to hurt her it was a complete accident-"

"NO! YOU JUST FUCKING KISSED MY SISTER! SERIOUSLY! DUDE THE BRO CODE!" yep... he saw. You sniff and Dave looks at you, you had a mix of tears and a extreme red blush on your face.  
**  
Daves P.O.V  
**  
That fucking ass hole is going to get it! i mean come on! My fucking sister! while injured and she is confused with what is going on! but to be honest... i have known that she has had a crush on him forever and a half. My room being right next to hers, I once heard her crying.  
**Flash back!**

"*sniff sniff* w-why does he like her and not me!" she sobbed into her pillow. This was about the time Vriska and John started to date. She would come home every night and play it cool, like a true Strider would, keep that strong 'poker' face but when she got to her room she absolutely fall apart. This was now the 4th day straight. "w-wha-what is wrong with me?! Why does he never talk to me. Just that one stupid time when i was stuck on that stupid homework! ITS NOT FAIR! i know im fat, i know im dumb, i know im ugly and a retard but... why won't he love me?" she whispered the last few words. Thats when I heard her, still sobbing, walking over to a desk and picking something up. That night... she didn't come for dinner. She stayed in her room. The next day she had big ass scars on her arm... she even wore her long sleeve top so I wouldn't notice. Bro told me just to let it pass... but she till cuts sometime, she sometimes doesn't eat for 3 days straight. Try's to learn all this junk in one night... tryn'a find make up... suicidal attempts, she even drank bleach once... just over a stupid boy ... that's when... I actually cried. Yes, I cried, she maybe only a few minuets younger but she is still my little sister, whom i need to take care of... and me and bro, we will never forget that, her pain, is our pain.


	5. BITCH PLEASE!

((ok, anon, i explain whats going on :) . Its not just because of a crush, she has no friends, Dave and Dirk pretty much ignore her, she is talentless, she gets beat up everyday by her crushes girlfriend and nobody likes her. Im sure that she would have extrem problems if she was cutting herself because over a dumb ass boy who she rarely ever talked to. Just read beween the was oviously depressed and She hates her life. so anyway, ONWARDS WITH THE STORY!))****

Dave (second person view (coz i cant write in first for shizzle)

You stand outside the hospital with John. Bro was inside with Danni. "hey, man?" you had a hint of questoning in your voice. "yeah"

"why did you do it?"

"what?"

"WHY DID YOU KISS MY SISTER YOU IDIOT!?"

"come on, Dave, it was a heat of a moment thing!"

"so my sister is only for kissing?" you say clenching your fist slightly

"no, no,no just..." John was cut off by your fist plunging into his face, knocking him to the floor. He gets back up holding his chin, untill you punch him again, also kicking him underneeth the chin, knocking the glasses of his face. "YOU KNOW! DANNI ACTULLY HAS FEELINGS! YES JUST LIKE ME, SHE COMPRESSES THOSE FEELINGS! SHE PRETENDS THEY AREN'T THERE, EVEN THOUGH THE ACTULLY ARE!"

"DAVE! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN TALKING ABOUT!" john yells back, having to force his chin of the ground and resting it on his hand, you started to relax slightly, john, wiping a small amount of blood from his mouth

"you never noticed those cuts on her arms?"

"wait... what cuts?"

"oh, wait no... your too busy trying to make out with her to notice aren't you?"

"dude! what about the cuts?!"

"remember, you and Vriska started to date... and thats when she... started. We wanted to get help... but I didn't wanna tell her i knew... because im a idiot, a coward, a fucking moron," you wipe a tear that was passing through your eye's. "All those times i could have helped, all those times i just sat there and let it happen, I could of helped, I could of been there for her. I don't know why I didn't, i guess im just a bad person. I just let her sit in her room, all alone, crying, over... my best friend, who I should at least of told. I don't think bro even knows she still does it from time to time. I remember that time where bro had enough and talked to her about it, didn't help, but he tried at the least."

"what the hell. SHE DID I BECAUSE OF ME DATING SOMEONE!" John said scooping himself of the floor

"dude, not going to lie, Danni is freaking hopeless. But think the person who you were deeply in love with was dating the person that beats the shit out of you every single day, so you kept quiet, you compress your emotions, tell no one how you feel. That's been the last 4 years of Danni's life. No wonder why she wants to end it. John, and I honestly think you can change that" you say walking back into the hospital.


End file.
